chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror of Whispers
is a character in . As a living spirit from the Realm of the Looking Glass, she occupies the many mirrors of Viper Manor and transports between them at will, spying on the Manor's inhabitants and acquiring intelligence for Lynx. She is not the spirit of a dead human, rather, she is a creature from an alternate dimension whose origin is unknown and whose age is seemingly indeterminate but very old. Appearance An ethereal creature, the Mirror of Whispers has no consistent body or gender, although she is assumed to be female. She has the ability to manipulate images in any mirror's reflection and give them the appearance of animation. In Lynx's Quarters, she chooses to animate a statue of . While the actual statue does not move or speak, its reflection in the mirror behind it does. The eyes of the statue's reflection glow white while speaking. The mirror in which she is encountered is of design, which many allude to the origin of it. The surface of the mirror is usually covered by a tapis of violet velvet. Story When Kid, Serge, and Gil adventure the subterranean halls of Viper Manor, they encounter Lynx's chamber. Expecting to find the Demi-human there, they instead encounter a giant mirror among the brick-a-brack of the man's chamber. Curious as to what lays beneath the velvet tapis covering the mirror, Serge attempts to remove it but receives a stern warning from the other party members. Of its own volition, the tapis falls, revealing the surface. A voice emerges, graceful, elegant, and decidedly female, followed by the Venus Statue twisting its head in the reflection toward the party. She agrees to answer any questions they may have for her (see below). Returning to the room after finding the Treasure Room Key, the Mirror of Whispers says she has a gift for Serge. Laying his hand on the mirror, the spirit attempts to drag him in. Kid manages to pull him out, cursing that the mirror has double-crossed them. She confesses that she worked with Lynx all long, but felt guilty for deceiving the party and let Serge go. She shatters herself in defiance of Lynx and Serge laments her death. Kid's Origin Asking of Kid's origin brings images of Regionna, the orphanage where she grew up. Images of dark forests rise and pass to focus on a young woman surrounded by mewling children. A batch of soldiers encloses them, and flames leap in the backdrop. Kicking and screaming, the soldiers drag the young woman away and murder the crying children, save one. A little soot-covered girl, cowering in the corner. After the flames have died and the soldiers have gone, she stands, her eyes squinting like cat eyes...and the images fade. Gil's Origin When asking on Gil's origin, the Mirror of Whispers conjures colorful and vivid images of a courtyard. In the courtyard, a young boy and young girl play. Serge notices that the attitude of young boy strongly resembles that of Gil. The young girl reminds Serge of a portrait he saw in the Ballroom. The boy stops playing to whisper something urgent to the girl. The conversation seems very serious and the two lace fingers as if they are making a promise. Mirror's Origin The Mirror of Whispers admits that she has traded hands several times and has traveled to many locations, all of which are faint memories. Once, she even had a companion, a fellow spirit who haunted the mirror with her but that spirit disappeared and so her strength wans as well. Kid's Measurements Serge has the option to ask of Kid's physical measurements, to which the mirror responds by saying "66... 5... 9...". Gil deciphers them as "Height, shoe size, and ring size..." respectively. Treasure Room The party has the option to ask of the location of the Treasure Room Key. The Mirror of Whispers tells that it is hidden in the Study and to find the hollowed-out book with a blue cover in the back left corner of the room. Category:Radical Dreamers Category:Radical Dreamers Characters Category:Female Characters